Alo
by Larysam
Summary: Ele só queria escutar sua voz, pedir desculpas e acordar em seus braços, como se nada não tivesse passado de um pesadelo. Seu único desejo era voltar no tempo e nunca ter machucado o outro com suas palavras – Padackles


"**ALÔ****"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

DATA:** OUTUBRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

RESUMO**: Ele só queria escutar sua voz, pedir desculpas e acordar em seus braços, como se nada não tivesse passado de um pesadelo. Seu único desejo era voltar no tempo e nunca ter machucado o outro com suas palavras – Padackles**

Nota: Não me matem, essa fic estava muito bem guardada a sete chaves, mas só veio parar aqui por causa da Empty. Então se forem xingar alguém é ela.

* * *

Não era a primeira vez que ele se encontrava nessa mesma situação, mas ele não conseguia evitar. Com uma mão hesitante ele pegou o celular e discou aquele número que sabia de cor, já sabendo o que esperar após alguns toques.

"_Oi, aqui é Jared, no momento eu não posso atender, mas você sabe o que fazer" –_ Beep.

- Ei, Jared, sou...sou eu de novo. – A voz saia trêmula. – Eu sei que já faz uma semana e eu não devia continuar ligando, mas ainda preciso escutar sua voz, mesmo que seja pela secretária eletrônica. Baby, eu... eu só queria pedi desculpa não queria ter lhe dito aquilo. Eu falei da boca para fora... eu... eu te amo, Jay... espero que você saiba disso... porque eu sinto sua falta. Eu só... – "Beep".

Jensen sentiu o celular escorregar de suas mãos trêmulas quando o tempo para deixar a mensagem tocou.

FLASH BACK

Jensen andava bastante estressado. Não bastasse a rotina cansativa das filmagens, sua vida andava bastante agitada também. Toda a especulação na mídia sobre ele e Jared, seu suposto namoro com a Elta.

- Porra, por que não deixam minha vida em paz! – Jensen soltou enquanto andava pelo trailer.

Outra coisa que o estava deixando com os nervos a flor da pele era seus ciúmes de Misha. Ele não queria dá o braço a torcer, mas desde aquela convenção a Austrália e a forma como Misha tinha conduzido Jared, Jensen não pode deixar de ver certa cumplicidade entre os dois. Eles tinham muita coisa em comum. E a imagem de Misha sussurrando algo no ouvido de Jared com uma mão em seu pescoço logo quando terminou a cena que estavam filmando, voltou a sua mente.

- Ei, Jen! – Jared entrou no seu trailer como sempre sem bater e foi até Jensen a fim de lhe dá um beijo, mas esse virou o rosto na última hora. – Algum problema?

- Algum problema? – Jensen repetiu a pergunta de Jared. – Se você tirasse sua cabeça do seu fantástico mundo de Bobby, veria qual é o problema.

Jared foi tomado de surpresa, mas Jensen estava com muita raiva para se importar.

Respirando fundo, Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Quer conversar?

- Não, Jared, não quero porque não vai adiantar. O mundo não vai parar de se intrometer na minha vida porque eu me abri para você. No momento, eu só quero que o mundo exploda.

- Jens, se acalma. É por causa daquele artigo sobre nós dois? Se for você não precisa se preocupar...

- Não preciso me preocupar?! É talvez eu não precisasse me preocupar se você parasse de tentar me agarrar a todo instante sem se preocupar se estamos diante de algum fã ou repórter.

-Jensen, eu sempre agi assim com você e isso nunca foi um problema. Muito antes da gente começar a ter algo...

- Claro, desde que você me conheceu você quis entrar nas minhas calças, como poderia ser diferente. E quando afeta a minha carreira é sim um PROBLEMA!

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior e segurava as lágrimas. Sabia que Jensen estava estressado e que provavelmente não falava sério, mas mesmo assim machucava.

- Então, é sou um problema para você, Jensen? – Jared tinha a voz trêmula. – Um problema para sua carreira?

- Droga, Jared, quer parar de ser egoísta, nem tudo gira em sua volta, ok? São nossas carreiras em jogo. A própria série está em jogo. E se você se importasse mais com isso e não agisse por impulso sem pensar duas vezes, nada disso estaria acontecendo. – Jensen andava de um lado para o outro. – Uma coisa são umas fãs fantasiando q estamos juntos, outra é a maldita imprensa! Eu sabia que tinha sido um erro desde o começo. – Jensen sussurrou a ultima parte.

Jared sentiu seu coração falhar, não, Jensen não falava sério.

- Você não fala sério. – Jared falou baixinho, derrotado. – Jens, por favor, pensa com calma. – Jared caminhou mais uma vez em direção a Jensen, mas esse lhe lançou um olhar que o fez recuar.

- Será que uma vez na sua vida dá para você respeitar meu espaço pessoal.

- Ok, está bem. – Jared caminhou até porta e enxugou as lágrimas. – A gente conversa em casa, quando você estiver mais calmo.

- Oh, _querido_, não me espere acordado. – E Jensen não pode deixar de sentir um arrepiou quando viu o olhar machucado de Jared.

FLASH BACK OFF

Jensen respirou fundo mais uma vez e discou novamente o telefone, esperando o sinal para continuar.

"_Oi, aqui é Jared, no momento eu não posso atender, mas você sabe o que fazer" –_ Beep.

- Prometo que é a última vez que ligo, Jay. – Jensen sentia todo o corpo tremer. – É tão difícil... eu não estou pronto para lhe deixar ir... eu... não sei se consigo. Jay... eu nunca vou me perdoar... – silêncio. – Eu achei sua carta... não acho que mereço o que está escrito nela... Você era mais importante que tudo... você nunca foi um erro... eu... você sempre mereceu mais do que eu... "snf"... Porque eu tinha que descontar na pessoa que sempre esteve ao meu lado. Eu não consigo parar de pensar que tudo seria diferente se... Porra! Porque eu não lhe impedir de ir.... Jay... eu só... Me perdoe e... A... – Jensen respirou fundo novamente. – Adeus , Jared.

Jensen desligou o celular e chorou, ele não se importava que estivesse num ambiente aberto que todo mundo pudesse lhe ver. Com uma mão trêmula, Jensen pegou um papel e abriu um com todo cuidado. Lendo mais uma vez as palavras escritas com carinho.

_Jens_

_Eu sei que toda essa situação não está sendo fácil, mas quero que você saiba que "nós" nunca foi um erro para mim. Eu sempre soube que não ia ser fácil, principalmente com nossas carreiras em jogo, mas sempre tomei o que temos um pelo outro como mais forte e mais importante. Jensen, eu te amo e sei que você me ama, mas está com medo. Só que machuca ter que escutar você pensar em nós como um problema, uma fantasia._

_Eu vou dá uma volta, preciso pensar no meu próximo passo. Eu sempre soube qual seria, mas não posso seguir nele se você não estive no mesmo ritmo. Eu realmente quero o "para sempre" para nós, mas eu não posso ser egoísta e esquecer que tem muito mais envolvido. E eu não posso dá esse passo que eu tanto quero sozinho._

_Quando eu voltar, a gente conversa. Mas, lembre-se que eu sempre te amo e sempre vou te amar, mesmo que não possamos mais segui o mesmo caminho juntos._

_Com amor, Jay_

Jensen guardou novamente o papel umedecido pelas lágrimas no bolso. O silencio do local até era aconchegando. Jensen se levantou enxugando as lágrimas e parou mais um instante antes de ir embora.

- Adeus, Jay. E eu te amo.

E assim, Jensen saiu. Um vento forte soprou e um jornal voou repousando no local onde Jensen se encontrava. Na primeira manchete tinha: MISSA DE SÉTIMO DIA DE JARED PADALECKI SERÁ CELEBRADA ÀS 21H – Hoje fazem 7 dias que o ator morreu quando atropelado por um motorista bêbado.

Na lápide em que o jornal mantinha-se preso encontrava escrito:

JARED TRISTAN PADALECKI

* * *

SEU SORRISO QUE AQUECIA NOSSOS CORAÇÕES AGORA ENCANTA O CÉU.

J2~j2~j2~j2~j2~j2

nota¹: Mas, se por milagre forem elogiar é comigo mesmo k k k . Beijos.


End file.
